


In Darkness

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Closets, Drabble, F/M, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 16:05:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8407987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Jean has an encounter with Erik.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'X-Men' nor am I profiting off this.

Erik leans against the door, twirling the dangling pull string between his thumb and forefinger. The bare lightbulb hums quietly, flickering as he rolls the string around his finger. Jean breathes harsh and wet against the musty air. 

"Are you scared of the dark, täuchben, or do you quiver from a fear of me?" 

She gasps a mouthful of musty air, willing herself not to cough as she lifts her chin. Sweat trickles down her back, collecting at the base of her spine. 

"Telepaths have nothing to fear in the dark - we already know where the monsters live."

Erik nods sharply as he yanks on the string. Pitch black hushes the lightbulb hum with the new sound of her thundering heartbeat. Sweat catches in her cleavage as the chain of her necklace tightens. 

Jean ignores the itch of her palms, wiggling her fingers as his belt groans, hissing as it slides off. 

Exquisite, his thoughts hum as the zipper of her dress lets out a low metallic purr.


End file.
